More
by Aphina
Summary: What happens when two friends fall in love? Evan/Carson An extension of a scene from The Long Way Home. SMUT Warning.


**AN: Please be kind, this is my first smutty m/m slash story. Don't like, don't read.**

More

The breeze was fluttering in through the open window causing the navy blue curtains to waver in the darkness. The light of the moon was flooding into the room silhouetting the two men laying in bed together in each other's arms, dozing. Carson Beckett was curled up around Major Evan Lorne, his stubbly face buried in the curve of Evan's neck as he placed sleepy, tender kisses upon his flesh. Evan reached back, his nimble fingers raking through Carson's dark thick wavy hair with a contented sigh.

They had moved things to Carson's room when their kisses alone on the balcony had become more torrid and heated. It didn't matter who knew anymore, his friends accepted him for who he was and would be happy if he was happy. It had taken him a few hours to come to terms with that, one clap on the back from Ronon and a shrug from Rodney had showed him how much it didn't matter.

Carson's nose trailed along the line of Evan's jaw, his hot intricate mouth following suit, swiping with his tongue. Evan twisted his head in order to look into Carson's startling blue eyes, their lips inches apart, the tension brimming up between them. It was amazing how this man made him feel, there had been plenty of lovers in his time alone but none had come close to instilling anywhere near the emotions that Carson did. All the two of them had done was make out but it meant more to Evan than he could bring himself to say.

The two of them were in Carson's plush single bed, their bare legs tangled together as they lay side by side in the darkness, hands touching and stroking over the clothing that was still attached to either man. They were still wearing their T-shirts and underwear and eventually Evan would have loved to take his time with Carson. He wanted to explore all aspects of the other man, to learn more about his would be lover's mind, body and soul.

As much as he wanted to it would be unfair to ask Carson to wait for him when he was sent back to Earth. He knew that Carson spent his vacations with his family back in Scotland and infringing on that would be cruel. So the two of them had only tonight together to get everything between them out of the way. It didn't matter how far they went, Carson had already exceeded every single one of Evan's expectations.

Evan reached out, the palm of his hand grazing across Carson's clean shaven features before he cupped his lover's cheek. His thumb traced the outline of Carson's lips and watching in fascination at the erotic moan that escaped his lover's throat.

"You know I've wanted this for a long time." Evan uttered against the corner of Carson's mouth, allowing his muscular body to press along the length of the other man's. "I didn't know if you felt the same way and if we ended up with something I wanted it to be more than just a secret."

"I wish I'd said something sooner." Carson responded, his arms wrapping around Evan's sensual form, his fingertips chasing up the contours of his lover's back digging into his flesh when Evan kissed him.

The muscles were firm and hard underneath the material of his lover's baby blue T-shirt. It made Carson's dark head spin, imagining the hoarse noises that Evan would make as his tongue teased it's way up that sexual chiselled chest.

Carson had never thought of himself as gay before he met Evan. He had never been attracted to other men before he met the Major but there was just something about Evan Lorne that stirred both his heart and his lower body. He had tried to ignore it over the time that they had spent together but it had grown and in turn morphed into something new.

"That doesn't matter." Evan told Carson in a husky, sultry tone. "You have me right now."

His molten hot mouth enclosed over Carson's possessively, his tongue parting his lover's lips as he delved deeper into the other man's mouth. They melted into one another, their hips bumping, their chests urgently pushing against each other as they struggled to get even closer.

Carson was responding fiercely to his Evan's ministrations, his dexterous hands were roving underneath his T-shirt, stroking those tightening muscles with eager motions. The fiery desire was beyond intense. The well of passion was building in the tiny gap between them, there was potent mix of emotions gathering in Evan's chest as he nipped Carson's lower lip wrenching a rich moan from his delectable mouth. Carson was here now under his hands and he wanted to make love to this man and make him his own.

Their kisses were becoming needy and demanding. Evan's rough skilled hands tantalised Carson's sensitive, broad chest causing fireworks to explode underneath his skin. Carson was writhing under his touch, he arched into Evan, groaning with appreciation into his mouth before Evan drew his lover's T-shirt up and over his head before tossing it off of the bed.

Having Carson in this position was like a dream come true. The other man was firm in exactly the way that Evan had been fantasising about over the past few months. There was a thin pink scar on the right side of his body alongside his belly button where Evan guessed he had his appendix removed. His fingertip traced the line inquiringly watching Carson shiver under his ministrations. It turned him on knowing what he was doing to his lover and that was evident through both of their underwear.

"I've never done this before." Carson found himself confessing almost shyly as Evan's warm, careful hands ran over the dark coarse hair on his chest.

Carson's dark head tipped back into the shape of the white pillow as Evan's teasing fingertip traced along the line of Carson's clinging underwear causing him to curse out loud at the consuming sensation. Jesus, he wanted more from Evan. He wanted his hands touching every inch of him.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Evan whispered to his lover as he stared into Carson's beautiful bright blue eyes. "I would never want you to feel that way."

It had been so long since Carson had the receiver of any physical pleasure and Evan could tell from the responses that he was drawing out from the other man. Evan was more than skilled enough to relieve a little of Carson's tension but he wanted this to be more than just scratching an itch. He would do anything for Carson, anything at all.

Carson's dexterous hands were moving on their own accord, his warm palms were gliding across his lover's skin as he drew Evan's t shirt up over his head and removed it from his body before he shimmied up into a sitting position. He looked like Adonis, sculptured perfectly in order to fit Carson's cuddlier form. His blue eyes were vibrant and bright as he took in the man before him, the arousal making him even harder at the thought of him pressing against his skin. He wore his scars like a badge of pride and Carson was glad of that fact, that was the way it should be for someone as brave as Evan.

It didn't take a genius to see the fear in Evan's eyes at the prospect of their union. Carson understood it more than anyone ever could. His lover was terrified of rejection, after all Evan had already lost so much. Carson wrapped his arms around Evan's perfectly sculpted form drawing the other man even closer so that Evan was straddling his waist with his thighs. The two of them fit together in the most perfect of ways.

Evan needed to feel cared for, Carson had long decided. He needed to know that he could drop all of those boundaries. Evan should know that he was loved and desired by someone for who he really was.

Carson allowed his fingertips to trail up Evan's spine as his nose teased along the length of Evan's until their lips lingered within inches of one another. The anticipation was killing his lover as Carson's hands skated underneath Evan's underwear and cupped his buttocks grinding himself against the other man. Evan whimpered at the friction of the material against his more sensitive area, his blazing blue eyes fixated on Carson allowing him to see every ounce of pleasure he was giving away.

"I want this with you." Carson whispered against Evan's collarbone, his breath hot and balmy as it caressed the other man's flesh. "I've wanted this for a very long time."

The words touched Evan deeply, he could feel them healing parts of him that he had never realized were truly broken until this very moment. This was different from everything else that he had ever experienced and it took one single blissful moment for Major Evan Lorne to understand why.

This was love, pure unadulterated love.

Carson was already stripping away Evan's tight fitting boxer shorts leaving his lover naked to his curious gaze. He had seen many men naked before but he had always reviewed them with a clinical detachment as was the nature of his job. Evan though, he would never be able to look at again without feeling that surge of awe and desire.

"Jesus, you are beautiful." Carson breathed, his gaze lingering on Evan's impressive erection before he drew Evan back down to kiss his sensual lips.

His dexterous hands were roaming all over his lover's seasoned flesh, his fingertips following the pattern of the raised scars etched into Evan's skin. He had seen those flayed lines many times over the years that they had known each other but this was the first time he had actually allowed himself to touch.

"Your overdressed." Evan whispered against his lover's lips before he pressed his mouth to Carson's.

His tongue traced Carson's lips lightly before he allowed it to dip into his mouth. He tasted so god damn good that it was intoxicating. Evan had never thought anybody could capture him like this but Carson wasn't like anybody else Evan had ever met. His naked cock was rubbing insistently against the material of Carson's Beckett's remaining boxers and Evan groaned into his mouth at the sensation.

Evan placed his hands on Carson's hips, gently peeling away the cloth and slowly guiding down his lover's underwear until he removed it from Carson's delectable form. The sight of his lover naked before him was astounding, Evan had never seen something so perfect. The palm of his hand ran up along the molten hot length of Carson's erection causing him to hiss through his teeth at the sensation.

"More." he demanded as Evan's teeth grazed that deviant spot right on the curve of his throat. "Please Evan..."

"Like this?" Evan murmured, his fingers gliding up and down Carson's throbbing cock before his thumb rubbed along the tip, smearing his partners pre-cum.

Carson was incoherent, his breathing was coming in laboured pants as he thrust into Evan's coarse hand over and over again. It had been such a long time since anyone had touched him so intimately and Evan was so vastly skilled at the art of love.

"I've wanted you for so long." Evan uttered, his hot mouth leaving a trail blazing kisses down Carson's firm chest.

His tongue played around curve of Carson's belly button before he advanced lower, nuzzling his lover's abdomen. Carson's fingers threaded through Evan's light brown hair as his lover licked up along his throbbing length before his tongue flicked over the head. Carson's moan of ecstasy erupted through the air, encouraging Evan to explore his lover's cock even further.

His tongue teased around the rim before Evan's mouth delved even deeper sucking more of Carson's molten flesh inside. His lover tasted absolutely divine and he knew from the way that Carson was fucking his mouth and grasping his hair that he was inches away from coming. He wanted that more than anything. He wanted his lover to let go completely and give into the intense world of pleasure that Evan could open him up to. Carson's whimpers were resounding in his ears building up to a crescendo as Evan met Carson's dazzling blue eyes before he took the other man even deeper.

That moment of climax was the most exquisite thing that Major Evan Lorne had ever seen in his life. Carson's gaze never faltered as his expression twisted into one of immense euphoria. A roar of exhalation erupted from his lips as the pleasure tore through him in violent waves, claiming every single aspect of his being.

Evan swallowed greedily, enjoying Carson's unique salty taste in his mouth. He had never tasted someone so delicious before Carson. Evan drew his mouth away from his lover's cock, before gifting Carson's quivering body with blissful open mouthed kisses.

"You are unbelievable." Carson murmured, his breathing coming in loud ragged pants. "I want to make you feel like that."

His hand was already slipping between their slick bodies. Carson's fingertips caressed Evan's silky manhood, chasing along the ridges of his cock. The idea of Carson stroking him into completion drove Evan insane. He had been fine with the prospect of no direct stimulation. He wanted to give Carson pleasure and it turned him on to do so, he was aware that this was Carson's first time with a man and he would never want his partner to feel coerced.

"Your sure?" Evan asked his lover, meeting his gaze through hooded lids as Carson continued to pump him lightly.

"Relax love." Carson uttered against the corner of Evan's mouth. "Let me take care of you."

Evan pressed his lips against Carson's in response to his statement. There was nothing more he could ever want than for Carson to care for him. He groaned into his partner's mouth as Carson began to pick up the pace. His strokes were long and gratifying causing Evan's balls to tighten with his impending climax. There was fire dancing under his skin and Evan could feel his entire being merging with his lover's as the orgasm chased through his veins like a narcotic, drowning out everything in it's wake.

He cried out Carson's name as the hot liquid spurted from his cock splattering his lover's fist with his come. He trembled in the aftermath, the glow of contentment surging through his entire being as he lay beside Carson entirely sated. Carson reached down the side of the bed and grasped his T-shirt using it to wipe his before he gently cleaned off his lover.

Evan waited until Carson had thrown the T-shirt into the laundry basket before he wrapped his muscular arm around Carson's waist and drew him close against his naked body. Carson curled up instinctively into the safety of his lover's arms, their bare legs entwining. Evan rubbed his feet in small circles along Carson's causing the doctor to chuckle at the motion.

"They're cold." Evan told the other man, his breath tickling the nape of Carson's neck. "I'm trying to warm them up."

"That's something a boyfriend would do." Carson pointed out, with a knowing smile crossing his weary features.

"I assumed after what we just did that I was your boyfriend." Evan commented, the palm of his hand coming to rest upon the place where Carson's heart resided.

"Your so much more than that." Carson murmured, his fingers interlacing with Evan's before he brought them to his lips.

"Good." Evan stated, snuggling up even closer to Carson's nude form. "Because your more too."


End file.
